


The War Effect

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Challenge Response, Drabbles, F/F, M/M, Minor Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The War effected everyone, every person in a different way. (much harsher/longer war than the books)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War Effect

**Author's Note:**

> 7 drabbles written for slashthedrabble on Livejournal with different slash pairings, based on the challenge: Please don't...

#1: Broken Slytherin  
Pairing: Ron/Draco  
Words: 100

 

“No.”

Ron rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. Draco’s body twisted itself deep within their sheets.

“Please!” Draco begged in his sleep. “Please don’t…”

“Draco?” Ron reached out to hold him. Draco’s body jerked to get away. Ron’s arms tightened around the small body. “Shhh, I’m here.”

Draco let out a cry of pain, his muscles tensing. Ron held him tighter, riding out the wave of the nightmare with him. As Draco’s dream of torture ended, Ron could only bury his face into his lover’s neck and pray that he would sleep soundly for the rest of the night. 

 

#2: Frozen Heart  
Pairing: Hermione/Ginny  
Words: 200

 

Ginny slowly held out the vial of Pain-Eaze Potion to her lover, watching as blank eyes followed her every movement.

“How are you feeling?” Ginny asked.

“Like someone who’s been kidnapped by Death Eaters and left for dead.” Hermione replied, bitterly. Whiskey eyes narrowed. “I don’t need your pity.”

“You only have my love, Hermione. As always.” Ginny whispered.

“What good that does.” Hermione muttered, pulling the vial out of Ginny’s hand. 

Ginny sighed and gently sat down next to Hermione. She reached for the other girl’s hand, but found her offer of comfort shoved away. Ginny swallowed her tears. “Don’t, Hermione. Please?”

“Don’t what?” Hermione snapped. “Feel betrayed? You bloody well left me there, Ginny!”

“We had to evacuate.” Ginny said, allowing her tears to fall. “The Death Eaters had us surrounded.”

“So, you left, knowing they had me captive.” Hermione’s lower lip trembled. “You have no idea what I was put through.”

“No, I don’t. But I love you and I want to help.” Ginny insisted, grabbing Hermione’s hands with her own. Hermione let out a choked cry and yanked her hands away.

“If you want to help me, then perhaps you should get me a Contraceptive Potion.” 

 

#3: Evil Within  
Pairing: Harry/Neville  
Words: 100

 

“Don’t!” Neville found himself begging, dropping to his knees in front of his lover. “Please, Harry. I know this isn’t you.”

“I am who I am, Neville.” Harry smiled almost sweetly. “Are you not what you’ve been taught?”

“Harry, no…” Neville grabbed Harry’s hand. “I know you don’t want to do this. You’re a good person.”

“Am I?” Harry tilted his head, green eyes narrowed.

“Of course you are. I love you.” Neville said, desperately.

“Not good enough, lover.” Harry replied, before stepping back and pulling the cage door shut. “You will be free, when you bow to my rule.”

 

#4: A Betrayal  
Pairing: Percy/Oliver  
Words: 100

 

He was an idiot, plain and simple. Surely they all could see it? How did he expect Oliver to forgive him, when they all believed he betrayed them to the Dark? Percy sighed and lifted his hand to knock. Would Oliver even accept his presence?

“Percy?” Oliver whispered, when the door swung open. 

“I…” Percy started, but found he had nothing else to say. 

“Shush.” Oliver broke into a wide grin, tugging Percy into the apartment. He closed the door, then pressed Percy against it. Oliver’s body felt warm and fit his perfectly. “Please… Never leave me again.”

 

#5: Battle of Bravery  
Pairing: Harry/Ron  
Words: 100

 

He died for the right thing. That was his decision. Ron made a choice, even if that choice was to leave him. Harry took a shaky breath and fingered the yellow rose in his hands.

He died protecting the one he loved. He died… For Harry.

Please don’t die. Oh, the words came easily now. The order, the plea. Don’t die, my love. But where were the words when Ron lay bleeding in his arms? 

Calming his emotions, Harry stepped forward and placed the rose on the snow covered mound. Harry turned away. He would be back again next year.

 

#6: Luck of the Irish  
Pairing: Seamus/Dean  
Words: 200

 

Dean could say that Seamus was lucky. He made it out of the war with his life intact. 

Dean slowly sat down in the cold seat, it’s hardness causing him to shift uncomfortably. He smiled. “Hey, baby.”

Silence, as to be expected. Feeling nervous, Dean glanced past the hospital’s curtain. Neville Longbottom waved at him, where he sat with his nearly comatose father. Smiling slightly, Dean turned back to his lover. 

“I brought you some chocolate.” Dean informed him. Seamus blinked. “Seamus? Honey? Please… Talk to me. I need you to talk to me.”

Dean knew this was the result of the Cruciatus Curse repeated over and over on a single person. He knew the chance of recovery was slim to none. But he couldn’t help himself, he had to hope.

“I love you.” Dean whispered, scooting closer to the bed. He took Seamus’ cold hand into his own. “I will always love you, even if I have to come here everyday in order to prove it to you. Please, don’t stop fighting. I know… You’re fighting it, deep inside.”

Yeah, Dean could say Seamus was lucky to be alive. Dean could say it, but it would be a lie.

#7: Don't Go  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius  
Words: 100

 

He repeated the scene to himself over and over. He dreamed of it. He imagined how it would have been if Sirius had listened to him.

Please don’t go. Let us take care of it.

Sirius would stay at home and let Remus save Harry from the Department of Mysteries. Sirius would live and everyone would be happy. Harry wouldn’t get that look in his eyes every time he saw a black dog or heard the word ‘serious’.

Remus would be able to sleep at night, with a warm body pressed against his own.

Please don’t go. …But he went.


End file.
